VGCW/2013-06-20
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-06 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 6th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-11 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 11th, 2013}} __TOC__ '“Royal Highschool of the Dead" Fatal Four-way Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results The foursome got brawling, and it takes some time for one of them to realize what kind of match this is. Sindel is the first to reach that conclusion and heads for the top, but Chie stops her and gives her the boot. That doesn't deter Sindel from continuing to try to break away from the other three and escape, but she keeps getting caught as she nears the peak. Jill makes a nice run up the south cell panel, but the combination of Sindel and Peach gets her grounded once more. Sindel then immediately climbs on the other side, and despite Chie's efforts to climb alongside and retrieve the queen, she gets an elbow to the face and falls, giving ample opportunity for Sindel to slither over the top and win the match with her persistence. Other Plot The hard-working Ringside Reporter is with Bryn McMahon. She asks the GM about when the big Title VS. Title match will take place tonight. Bryn, being the forward thinker he is, announces it will be the main event as per the contract he signed. The Reporter inquires more about the contract, asking how much Bryn read. Bryn said he's got people who take care of that business for him...he thinks. He uses the moment to cut the interview short. '"Final FANtasy" 2/3 Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Kitana has to follow up after her mother's performance here, and Rinoa seems to put an early stop to that, getting her shots in as the fists fly outside of the ring. Kitana refuses to go down 1-0 that quickly though, even landing a Brutality kombo, but that isn't enough to put Rinoa in an early hole. Rinoa hits the skies with a very impressive flipping splash with plenty of hang time, but she can't get a three-count either. They wind up in an Obamaroll pattern, and Rinoa steals the first fall by getting a 3! She quickly speeds up the offense pace, trying to finish Kitana right here, but the princess survives. She gets Rinoa to her knees and delivers some sharp kicks, finishing with one to the head to knock her out cold! Three slaps of the referee's hand and we're tied up! Kitana and Rinoa bring out their ultimate maneuvers for the final fall, with another Brutality and Rinoa taking flight again. After breaking out of a submission hold, Kitana plants Rinoa face first onto the mat with a bulldog, which is the final piece of the puzzle to secure a successful pinfall and give Kitana a victory to match her mother! Other Plot Roll Caskett finds Shaundi backstage looking upset. She asks what's wrong, and Shaundi claims Cammy cheated her out of a fair match, using a pipe before they could fight. Her crocodile tears aren't seen through by Roll who offers to help set things right, but before Roll can even finish her sentence that she'll assist, Shaundi tells her they need to go. '"Team Rocket's Swoobat Capture Mission" Iron Woman Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results The semifinalists of the Gurl Gamer Contenders Tournament square off in a pairing that could be considered an unofficial third place match. The first 10 minutes of the 20-minute bout are relatively even until Morrigan becomes convinced that Table-san must be sacrified, DDTing Jessie through her. Morrigan piles on damage with a Shell Kick as well, but that can't keep the Rockette down. It takes nearly 15 minutes, but the scoreless fight finally gets a pin as Morrigan scores the first fall, laughing her way to the three-count. Morrigan continues to dominate, and it seems like she's on the verge of a second pinfall to put the match just about out of reach, but Jessie has other plans, staging a sudden comeback! She gets to the top rope and it looks as if she's going to be tossed, but she moves just quickly enough to land a flying crossbody and follow up with a pin to tie the match with less than two minutes to go! Jessie gets Morrigan propped up on the turnbuckle hoping to finish things, but Morrigan elbows Jessie away and takes her down from the air, taking the 2-1 lead! Jessie gets a quick suplex in and goes for the cover, but Morrigan kicks out, ending Jessie's hopes. Trying to get a bit of consolation as time expires, Jessie gets Morrigan on the turnbuckle and drops her as the bell is already ringing, signaling victory for the succubus. Other Plot Roll walks up to Cammy, who initially confuses the red-clad girl for M. Bison, but she quickly stands down after seeing who it really is. Roll says she and "Shaundawg" need to rap with her, prompting Shaundi to take over before Roll further embarrasses herself. Cammy jokingly asks if Shaundi's looking for another "fair fight," but Shaundi says yes, that's actually what she desires, and Roll will make sure nothing fishy happens. Cammy is taken aback, but agrees on one condition: their feud ends no matter the result, which Shaundi agrees to. The new crew walk off, Shaundi keeping a finger pointed at Cammy while Roll tries her best to fit in. '6-Woman Battle Royal Match' Matchup Winner Results The non-tournament newcomers look to prove their superiority here. In the early goings, the referee runs between Bayonetta and Chell, turning into a victim as Bayo grapples and backdrops him! He gets back up after several seconds, but it's clear he's scared of repeating that experience, maintaining a distance from Bayonetta and running away in fear when she gets close. Tina becomes the first woman out as she tries to get Videl out by clinching the shoulders, but her plan is turned back around as she gets rolled up for 3. Videl's next to go a few minutes later after taking a flying forearm to the face from Chell, who capitalizes with a pin to knock it down to four. Chell is then taken out by a Glam Slam from Ivy who hooks the leg to make it three left. Bayo and Ivy focus their efforts mainly on Faith, double teaming her as they can, though they do take some shots at each other. Ivy hits the fisherman's suplex on Faith, but Bayo steals the pin, eliminating Faith. Ivy immediately follows up by whipping Bayonetta into the corner and clotheslining her hard, allowing her to finish the match with a three-count to survive. Other Plot The Ringside Reporter is now interviewing Carmen Sandiego, who quickly makes good for the camera as they cut to the scene. The Reporter asks about the Title VS. Title match. Carmen said she has a way with collecting things, and when she acquired the Gurl Gamer title back in the day, she did it on her own. Now that she's stronger, she thinks it might be easy now. Regardless of what happens, things are going to change before the night's over. She tells the Reporter she should hope these changes are for the better. The Reporter takes a big gulp as Carmen leaves. '"Final Final Destination" Tornado Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Shaundi and Roll come out to an arena dressed in pink with a ring mat of space...clearly a Final Destination for this feud. Cammy comes out, but she's not alone, waving in Chun-Li to help! Roll and Shaundi stare in amazement from the ring as if they've seen a ghost. A bit surprisingly, the pairs avoid their personal rivals, as Shaundi instead battles Chun-Li and Roll tries to handle Cammy. The action splits apart as the red-hatted ladies take their fight outside, making it very confusing for Lakita to stick to one pair, instead switching the camera back and forth at rapid pace. The Street Fighter girls seem to take control, with Cammy sending Roll through Table-san while Chun-Li hits the Spinning Bird Kick on Shaundi. Soon enough all four are in the ring once again, and Shaundi gets a leg sweep on Chun while Cammy has her hands full, steals the three-count and finally getting a win in this rivalry. 'Title VS. Title - Gurl Gamer Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Poison comes out to defend her belt while Carmen's got the old Gurl Gamer title in tow. Right from the get-go, Carmen swipes the advantage, not letting Poison do anything major while she wears down the champion. Poison tries to fling herself over the ropes, but Carmen times a Carmen Cutter perfectly out of nowhere, denying the champ! Poison fights on, her offense no longer invisible as she uses a combination of kicks, head scissors, and hurricaranas to claw back into this fight. But that flames of the champion would fizzle out as Carmen stops the momentum, swinging the pendulum back in her favor by slamming Poison through Table-san! Poison uses the last of her strength to try to take Carmen down, but another sudden Carmen Cutter seals her fate. With a one-two-three, Carmen adds to her collection, taking control of both Gurl Gamer Championship belts! Other Plot Here comes the money! Bryn McMahon makes his way to the ring, mic in hand. Carmen taunts Bryn, asking if he's going to sic the goons on her. Bryn does just that, calling for his guards to bring Carmen to his office...but no one shows up. Carmen asks if Bryn read the contract. Bryn asks what Carmen did, and Carmen reveals that Bryn signed away the General Manager position to her! Bryn recoils, but then says he won't give up without a fight. A voice emerges from the back saying that can be arranged...it's Dr. Gero, and he's coming to the ring! '"Fight Arranged" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results For the first time in WVGCW history, a match of only males takes place with the apparent fate of the division on the line! Gero uses his power to try to keep Bryn down, but it's tough to keep down someone who was just swindled out of authority, as Bryn tries to hang there, sloppily or not. They take it outside and do what they can with weapons to dish out the hurting, but Bryn is definitely showing the pain more. He tries to keep away from Gero and work at his own pace, but Gero refuses to give him space. For the second time of the night, the ref is hit, this time as he walks between Bryn trying to use a sledgehammer at the knees. Thankfully the ref walks it off and the match keeps on. The sledgehammer and a crutch become the weapons of choice as the two hope to land a decisive blow on the other. Bryn brings in a guitar which Gero confiscates and throws to the ground. He then whips Bryn into the corner, knocking the guitar to the outside, then throws Bryn to the outside, who then lands on the guitar sending it into a further fit of physics. Bryn finds a cane and gets whacking, and suddenly the thought of him winning this seems quite plausible. He tries to bring stairs inside to end this, but they're back on the outside. Unfortunately for Bryn, the run stops her as Gero uses his Energy Drain to sap whatever Bryn has left in the tank, letting the android pin the ex-GM of WVGCW. Other Plot Bryn McMahon is on his way out, when Mavis Beacon stops him! She says he's alerted the police of his theft of an Egyptian artifact! Bryn tries to defend himself, saying Carmen set him up to find the artifact, and that Mavis even said it wasn't real! Mavis doesn't put up with his complaints, calling for security. Of course, it's none other than Security Guards A and B who come to restrain their former boss! SGB offers his apologies as Bryn screams, questioning why VGCW general managers seem to keep getting arrested. Backstage, Android 18 confers with Lightning about the recent events, asking what they can do. Lightning says there's nothing they can do at this point. 18 questions why Lightning didn't cash in the Money in the Bank, but Lightning claims that would just blow her cover about her alliance with Bryn. If they play dumb, they might be able to become friends with Carmen, find a crack in the wall and bring her down, which 18 finds gross. Carmen Sandiego is in her new office with Dr. Gero and Mavis Beacon. Gero says that everything went perfectly. Mavis particularly compliments the party about getting Bryn McMahon in jail. Carmen is glad that'll keep some legal attention away from her, but when others look to overthrow her, she's going to need more help. She asks who else can protect V.I.L.E.C.W., when someone seems to pop out of nowhere offering a handshake and an introduction...Daisy! A police car drives along a road as Bryn McMahon looks out the back window in despair...but as the car is almost out of the horizon, a silhouette makes a break for it! |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-06-06 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = June 6th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-07-11 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = July 11th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Steel Cage Category:⅔ Falls Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Iron Man Category:Extreme Rules Category:Battle Royal Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Gurl Gamer Championship